


No Surprise

by hatericeviolence



Category: Death Sentence (2007), Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatericeviolence/pseuds/hatericeviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Ma was killed everything had changed. I knew better now. The world around me was harsh and nothing would change that. The only way to survive it was to be as cold hearted as Sweet was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars & Souvenirs

No Surprise

Four Brothers

Death Sentence

Garrett Hedlund

hatericeviolence

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS, DEATH SENTENCE, OR GARRETT HEDLUND. THE FOLLOWING IS A WORK OF FICTION AND CLAIMS NO RIGHTS TO THE LISTED ITEMS ABOVE.

* * *

** 1\. Scars & Souvenirs **

I sat strumming. The early winter was setting in. The days that should have been shorter were growing to be long. Ever since Ma was killed everything had changed. I knew better now. The world around me was harsh and nothing would change that. The only way to survive it was to be as cold hearted as Sweet was.

I had been there. I had killed. At first, I was afraid and I felt sorry for what I had done but as time went on I became afraid of who I was becoming. Watching them take their last breath and hearing their heart stop beating, no longer caused remise. If anything, it was beginning to turn me on. It didn't bother me like it did. The first person I killed haunted me. I cried after I had killed him. I wanted to run and turn myself into the police and apologize to the family. Thankfully, Bobby kept me from that.

Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. He's on Death Row now. He got pinned for over twenty-seven murders while on the road to revenge. After the shoot out at Ma's house, he went on a rampage. He decided to bury an empty coffin and put my name on the tombstone. After I woke up, I found out and I went to the prison to see him. He was the only one near by. Jeremiah moved his family to Minnesota. He managed to get a decent job that didn't involve gangsters. Angel became a contractor and deployed to Iraq. Bobby was the only one left but he wouldn't be for long.

Three months ago I woke up. I was alone and confused. I was sure that I was dead. Everyone did. I saw Bobby shortly after. He told me what happened. He didn't care. He was proud he got revenge on the bastard that killed Ma. He told me he had six months to live-and then the guards took him. That night I went to Ma's house and cried. It was the next day I started to gather things around the house and I sold them. I had decided it was time to return to LA but there was one last thing I needed to do.

I was going to find and kill that son of a bitch that was my father. For as long as I could remember, he haunted me. The last time I saw him, I was seventeen. He had me selling drugs on the street. He had me beat my brother. He had me sit and watch as countless women were raped. Every time I did wrong, he would grab his pistol and he hit me in my face. He left a heavy scar on my jawline and corner of my right eye. The day I ran away, I ran straight to the police. I refused to rape one of the girls he kept a close eye on and he hit and beat me senseless. I told the police, filed a report, and told them I wanted in the system because I had to get away. The next day Evelyn came the hospital and asked if I would want to go home with her. For the first time, I felt like I belonged.

I spent time planning how I wanted to kill him. I wanted to give him the same courtesy he gave me-absolutely none. I was going to beat him with his own gun. I spent the last three months easing my way into the food chain at the Four Roses. I didn't want him to see it coming. I introduced myself as a Mercer and, surprisingly, gained instant respect.

Tonight was the night that the dial was going down and that the boys of the Bones were taking me Grand Central Station. I just had to wait until dark. Letting the gang do deals in the daylight was bad news. Letting me in at all will be bad news.

I put my guitar to the side and looked out the window. It was time. I grabbed the pack of Marlboros off of the bureau then got up and walked to the closet and picked out Bobby's old leather jacket and put it on before walking downstairs and outside. I had long since traded Bobby's shitty car for a Mustang. I sat in it and reached over checked the glovebox. I grabbed both guns and put them into the inside pockets of the trench styled leather jacket. I figured they would frisk me so I slid a blade into my shoe.

I backed out of the driveway and to the Four Roses, I drove. I had to drive to the other side of Detriot to get to the small bar. I got there before the rest of them had so I walked straight back to the long table. "Jack, give me a bottle of it," I said as I walked past the female bartender. I sat down at the back table and put my hand over the flame of the candle before putting my index finger in the hot wax and stirring it around.

"Here you go, William. How's your night?"

I grabbed the bottle and shot glass out of her hand and poured a shot. "Fine, haven't seen you lately."

"Well when you leave before morning, I take it as you don't want to."

"Sorry, I had things to do."

"Right." She turned around as the group flooded in. "Enjoy your night."

"I'll be over later."

She smiled and started to walk away. "Only if you stay for breakfast. I'll leave the door unlocked."

"That's not very safe, sweet ass," Heco yelled as he grabbed not her. "Maybe I'll come over. You'd like that, wouldn't you, baby?"

She squirmed away from him. "I'll get the usual for you boys." She walked back to the bar then to the table again with a few bottles and several shot glasses. As soon as she put them down and walked away all of the boys sat down.

Bodie looked up and waited for her to walk away before pulling down his hood and removing his beanie. "Stay away from her, Mercer. She's a damn disease factory."

I nodded and took another shot. "Got it. I'll stay far away."

"Good. I thought you'd like to avoid an early grave. If you need some pussy, I know a few that might be able to solve your problem."

"Yeah? Well send them my way. Two at a time! I got a lot of problems that need to be solved," I pulled up my glass and tipped it with his.

"Ah! That sounds good! Tonight, we make you family and tomorrow, I send bitches to solve your problems! To family!" Bodie said putting his glass in the air.

"TO FAMILY!"

"Bones will be ready soon. He had business to attend to first."

I nodded and looked up. "I got all the time in the world-at least until they run out of whiskey!" I laughed as I downed another shot. I had lost count of how many. It didn't matter. Tonight was the night I was waiting for. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was killing Bodie and his gang. I actually kinda liked them.

"Bodie, you got a call," the bartender yelled out. Bodie got up quickly and walked over to the bar.

Only a few moments later he walked back and put his beanie on before grabbing the bottle of Jack and drinking. "Bones is ready. Come on." We all took another shot then piled out of the bar and into the parking lot. We split up into three cars and drove out to the designated area.

I thought we were going to Central Command but apparently we weren't. Bodie lead the cars out to an old abandoned hospital. He parked and I followed before getting out and light up a cigarette. "This is it? Damn fancy!"

Bodie slammed his car door and walked over to me and flicked the cigarette from my mouth. "No smoking." He turned and looked at the others. "Get yo asses inside." He turned and walked beside me until we were inside. The place was a mess. It had to be their lab. They had doors barricaded with the metal framed breeds from when it was a hospital. Bodie led me thew the maze until we entered what looked like a chapel. He looked over to the group sitting on the back pew. "Frisk him."

I stepped back and put my arms out as Heco and Baggie started touching all over. "This necessary?"

Bodie glared at me as an old fat bastard walked in. "Of course ti is, you piece of shit. You think I don't fucking check up on everyone who enters the Rose?"

I grinned. "Bones, nice to meet ya."

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit." Heco removed the guns out of my jacket and threw them to Bones. "You really fucking though you could come in here and fucking kill me? It ain't happening, Billy boy." Bones opened up the barrel and emptied it onto the floor. He took the other gun and examined it. "Why the fuck did you come?"

"You know why."

He glared and pointed the gun at me. Baggied grabbed my hands and cuffed them together. "You got a lot of balls to come alone. Or are you just stupid?"

"Maybe a bit of both." He lowered the gun and stepped towards me. "What? Too afraid to shoot me? Now that I'm all grown up you don't wanna beat on me? Come on, Pops."

He shook his head and gave the gun to Bodie. "Nah, why kill you when you have a debt to pay?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't owe you shit!"

"Billy, Billy, Billy, you owe me seventeen fucking years of debt plus those two fucking weeks I spent in jail because of you. You fucking piece of shit," he spat. He turned away from me and looked at Bodie. "Show him around then take him the barber."

Bodie nodded and Bones walked off. He waited until he heard the car leave before stepping forward. "You should have fucking said you were a Darley."

I glared up at him as I squeezed out my wrist from the cuff. "I don't like being reminded." I brought my hands to the front and rubbed my left wrist that I had set free. "Would you?"

"Hell nah! Baggie get those cuffs off." Bodie motioned for me to follow him and he led me threw the maze again. He walked me into the back room that looked red at first glance. It was a mad scientist's lab. They made their meth here. The hanging canister of liquid proved that. "As you can tell, this is the lab. We make it and sell it. You use, you buy. You steal, we kill. Got it?"

"Crystal clear," I said as I walked around looking at the bottles.

"Good." He turned and walked out. I ran to catch up. "You're in deep shit, Darley. Deep shit."

"Why you say that?"

"Bones i going to fuck yo ass. He owns you. You would have been better not coming back. Heco! Imma need you. Gotta see the barber."

I hit Bodie's shoulder. "Why I gotta go to the barber?"

He stopped and looked at me. "Two facings things. Your hair and yo skin. Hope you like needles."

"No one's touching me."

"You say that now but we got the guns. I told you, Bones owns yo ass. You do whatever he says." Bodie turned and started walking out again. I only followed because Heco was behind me pushing. Bodie walked outside and opened up the Mustang's door and popped the seat up. He held out his hand and I reluctantly gave him the keys and sat down in the back. He quickly slammed the seat back in place then walked to the driver side and sat down. He put the key in the ingestion then turned back to me. "He's gonna make you leader. Better man up soon, Darley. If you were anyone else, you'd be dead already."

"I ain't doing shit for him."

"You know he popped Joe for stealing. He only shot him in the leg. Heco's brother got caught and got shot int he head. He won't kill you."

I rolled my eyes and sat back. The thought of him shooting my brother made my stomach twist and my thirst for his blood to grow. "We will just have to see. I ain't afraid to kill him. He shouldn't be afraid either."

"Even if you hate him, you're blood." He put the car in reverse and backed out. I looked out the window. I wish we weren't related. I hate knowing that. I hate having it out in the open. The drive was short but quiet. Heco didn't take his eyes off me. Bodie had drove intuit he projects and parked in front of an older looking run down two story house that had enough cars in front to start a dealership. He turned around and pulled out my gun and showed it to me. "Fight it and I shoot you. I don't wanna do it, Darley. I like you so don't make me."

Heco opened the door then let me out. He stayed behind me as we walked onto the porch. Bodie hit the door twice then walked in and up the stairs. There wasn't much anywhere. No pictures on the walls or lights expect the hanging ones. A tall man covered in tattoos appeared at the top of the stairs. "Got a new one?"

Bodie nodded. "New leader. Give him full service."

I put my hands up. "I don't swing that way!"

His eyes narrowed. "Smart ass. Get in the chair." Heco pushed me up the rest of the satis and into the room at the top before he forced me into the chair. "The name's Shark. What's yours kid?"

I looked up at him. "Mercer-"

"It's Darley," Bodie said as he sat across from me. I ground my teeth together.

"No wonder. You gonna be trouble like your daddy?"

"He's not my 'daddy'."

Shark smiled then turned on the clippers and started shaving my head. I didn't enjoy it but I didn't fight it. "If you don't like him then you need to drop your grudge. You'll become him. Betcha that's why he's keeping you."

I rolled my tongue inside my mouth. He had a point but I know that it won't change anything. I wanted my revenge and I would have it. Plus, he wasn't going to kill me which means…I could take all I want and not get punished. I looked up at Bodie. "What business is this? Whores? Drugs? Killing?"

He sat back and put his head on the wall. "A bit of everything. Mechanics during the day and fucking gangsters at night." Shark turned off the razor and swept aside the hair. "Hope you're good with needles."

I sat up and took off my jacket and shirt revealing the scattered tattoos. "I'm okay with them. What you putting on me?"

Shark pulled up a stool and loaded the ink into the canister. "Bones' favorite. You're gonna get some thorns only stylish." He grinned and then drew on lines before turning on the machine. "This will take awhile."

"How long?" Heco asked as he lit up.

"Eight-nine hours."

"Jesus. Alright, Bodie, I'm going back to the lab. I'll check South while I'm at it." Bodie nodded as Heco walked out.

As soon as the door slammed I looked over at Bodie. "He hates me."

"You fucked his girlfriend and you're taking over the gang, of course he hates you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I fucked his girl? The bartender? Damn, she didn't mention that. He must be terrible then."

Bodie and Shark both laughed. "Why you say that?" Bodie laughed.

"Because the bitch won't stop calling! If he was decent, she'd be off my dick already! She keeps begging!" I looked up at him then oeuvre to my arm. The needles' pain was gone. My skin numbed out. "Bodie, tell me, why did everyone jump when I said I was a Mercer?"

He looked oeuvre then popped his jaw. "There is an understanding. We don't fuck with the Mercers and we keep kids out of the business. We had one of the leaders go against it. Bobby Mercer found him, killed him, and put his body on display. You don't sell to kids, got it?"

I held my tongue and nodded. How ironic that I couldn't sell to kids and yet I started shooting up at twelve and selling at fifteen. Not that I want kids to do it but I fucking wish this understanding had happened a decade ago.

"How is Bobby?"

"Great if you call Death Row a vacation."

Bodie shook his head. "Fuck, what happened?"

"Dumbass confessed to a spree. They just keep pinning him with more but he won't deny it. I think he's having fun. They keep bringing more and more. He's got them pretty busy. Bet you could kill twenty people and then the poops will say that Bobby did it-even if he's in jail! They can't figure it out then they add it to Bobby's list!"

"How long he got?"

"Three months. They pinned him with twenty seven at once so he started with only thirteen months…plus, he was on probation."

"For what?"

"Murder."

"Damn! He's a crazy man!"

I nodded. "You can say that."

 


	2. Not meant to be

No Surprise

Four Brothers

Death Sentence

Garrett Hedlund

hatericeviolence

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS, DEATH SENTENCE, OR GARRETT HEDLUND. THE FOLLOWING IS A WORK OF FICTION AND CLAIMS NO RIGHTS TO THE LISTED ITEMS ABOVE.**

* * *

** 2\. Not meant to be **

I swung open the door to the Four Roses. I paid no attention tot he bar and walked straight back to the table and sat down next to Baggie.

"Someone's got fuzz! What happened, Darley? Lose your razor?" Bodie laughed and pushed the bottle of Jack forward.

"Haha!" I laughed as I touched the little hairs growing on my face. It had been a few weeks since having been introduced to the gang that Bones commanded. "I figured I'm bald…I need something to keep me pretty!"

The boys laughed. Baggie hit my shoulder and pointed at Bodie. "Someone's favorite day is coming up!"

I eyed Bodie. "What? You gonna dress up and treat or treat? I say go as a fairy!"

He smiled and put down an empty beer mug. "Nah, man, it's initiation season! Gonna get you some play time! Gotta know what you're doing."

I sat up and furred my brows. "What are you talking about?"

He snapped his fingers and Heco put down a folder in the middle of the table. I eyed it for a second before picking it up. "This is what ya gonna do. Tomorrow he will be out with my girl, as usual. You find him, you pop him."

I opened the folder and looked at the hand written logs. This guy had been in deep shit. He owed Bones six grand and had for three months…and was a fucking business executive. I flipped the last page and picked up the polaroid. The guy was a lean skinny man who apparently, always came after work-unless he always goes out in stuck up business attire. "Tomorrow? What time?"

"5:00PM exactly." Bodie motioned for Heco to pass another folder to me. "And him. He may or may not show tomorrow. Either way, he's next on the list."

I took the folder and flipped it open. The first thing in the file was a picture. It was just a kid. He was just a kid in a Ramones tee smoking a doobie. I flipped the photo and saw "Micheal Lane" written on the back. "How old is this kid?"

"He's twenty."

I eyed Bodie. "You sure? He looks sixteen." I closed the folder and shoved it in Bodie's direction. "I ain't doing it. He ain't twenty. A twenty year old doesn't have a fucking school ID hanging from his neck."

Bodie rolled his eyes and gave the file to Heco. "Fine, whatever you say, BOSS! We will take of it."

"No, you're not. The deal is no kids. You go after that kid and I'll go after you. GOT IT?"

"Yeah, Mercer, we got it. You won't kill him. I won't kill him. I don't want you on my ass."

I glared over to the others. "No fucking kids. I don't give a shit how much they owe or how much money their daddy gave them for the shit! They shouldn't owe shit and they shouldn't be fucking buying. Who the fuck sold him this shit?"

"Joe. Take it up with him."

I made a fist and hit the table before storming off. Joe. I hadn't heard that name in years. The last time I saw him he was just a kid. I walked outside and kicked the Mustang's bumper before lighting up a cigarette. When I left Bones, I left Joe unprotected. I couldn't get him to come. I begged him to leave. He was only fourteen when I left. It's hard to believe it's almost been a decade.

I looked up as Bodie walked over. He looked at me then rubbed his chin. "He's in jail for armed robbery. He'll be out in two years."

I shook my head. I shouldn't have left him. If I was around, this woudn't have happened. "Did he kill anyone?"

"No, he's too young. We did what we could to keep him in school."

"Did he finish?"

Bodie shook his head slowly. "Nah, he got busted and went to jail."

I exhaled. I'm a terrible brother. "Bodie, I'm going home. Send some pussy my way." I got up quickly and opened the driver side door. "Two at a time!" I yelled as I sat down, slammed the door and started up the Mustang. I drove out of the parking lot and down the street. I got to the stop sign and stopped. I repeatedly hit the steering wheel with the palms of my hands. Bones just keeps giving me more and more reasons to kill him. If not for me, for Joe. I started driving again and went straight past Bones' workshop and to the old rundown apartment building. I had already moved out of Ma's house and had it up for sale. I moved into the apartments that some of the boys lived in. It was run down but I was never there so it never mattered. I got up and ran up the ratty staircase. They were terrible and I always wondered when they would finally give and come crumbling down.

I shuffled my feet until I came to my door and unlocked it. I turned on the light then slammed and locked the door. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. There wasn't much in it. Beer, cheese, mayo, butter, and bacon. The only thing that mattered was the beer. I grabbed one of the glass bottles and popped the cap off on the corner of the counter. I took a swig as I walked through the living area kicking off my boots and socks. I put down my beer and took off my jacket and threw it onto the couch. I quickly stripped off my shirt and jeans.

I grabbed my beer and stumbled onto the couch. I closed my eyes and then took another sip of my beer before I heard the knocking at the door. I slammed down my beer and walked to the door and opened it. I grinned and leaned on the door. Bodie had sent me those girls he was promising. These were definitely not girls I would have ever picked for myself. They were both short. One was latina with deep black hair that was tangled into a disaster and had big fake breasts. It wasn't even slightly attractive. I like boobs but I like them real. The other girl Bodie sent looked more his type . She was an attractive black woman…she looked a lot better than the latina. Her boobs were real and big like her lips and ass. "Come on in," I sat back and opened the door so they could walk in before closing the door. I ignored them and walked straight to the bedroom.

By the time hey had followed, I was already bored. I sat not he bed, leaned over, and rested my head on my palm. "Get out, go home." They looked at me then walked out slamming the door behind them. Why the hell did I tell Bodie to send me whores? I have no idea. It wasn't like me. Me…I'm beginning to forget who me is. Part of me doesn't mind. Jack was weak, fearful, and naive. Billy is the opposite…and Billy isn't no damn fairy either. Jack was always a damn fairy.

Yeah, Jack has his following…a large one, at that. But there was no glory. The only thing Jack ever had to work for was either getting out of handcuffs or playing the bills. That was it. He had a new girl every night…if he wanted. He never did though. All Jack had ever wanted was her but she was too far out of his reach once he realized it. Jack was ruled by four things: music, Rosalind, Jack Daniels and a possible case of unrequited love.

~ SIX MONTHS AGO ~

"Jack, what the hell are you doing in my office?"

I smiled and looked up. For the fifth time in three months, I was handcuffed in this room for something that wasn't sex. She was pissed. I could tell by the way she stabbed her dark blonde hair's bun with a pencil and glared at me with her ice eyes. "Officer, Sprint, sorry, I missed ya!"

She sat down behind her desk and tossed her badge my way. "It's Detective. What did you do this time? Another fire? Riot? Tell me you're at least keeping it interesting if you're giving me paperwork."

I sat back and smiled. "Sorry, Detective."

She shook her head. "Always a smartass. Come on, tell me what you did."

I shrugged. I enjoyed giving her hell. It just made being under arrest more fun. "Baby, I just missed you."

"Shut up, Mercer, and just tell me. I have other morons that I need to process and deal with."

"Some kids got out of control at the show…and I am the one who gets in trouble! It's messed up. So…take these cuffs off unless you plan on riding me." I grinned at her but she just pouted her lips.

"So, you didn't do anything?"

"Nope." With my hands cuffed, I motioned for her to come, knowing she wouldn't but it would piss her off enough to get set free and out of this hellhole. "Come on, baby. Get up on me. Let's finish so I can go home."

She glared at me then grabbed the phone and dialed. "Monte, come get this fucker."

"Billy! Open the God damn door!" Outside Bodie was yelling, knocking, and kicking the door. My head was throbbing. I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door and opened it. Bodie looked me up and down. "Damn, did you get in a fight? You look like hell. Those girls help?"

I shrugged. I wasn't going to let him know that I sent them off. "Great…only send blondes…or redheads…can't go wrong with blondes. Why are you here?"

"Blondes? Alright, I'll remember that. I'm here because we have a job to do. You got three hours and then we gotta go bust his ass. Thought you might like to meet the new kid, too."

"New kid?"

"Yeah, we got someone. Thought you should break him in and deal with him."

"Yeah, sure, I'll get right on it," I said as I walked away from the door and to the bathroom. I took a leak before washing my hands and brushing my teeth. I walked into the bedroom and got dressed. I went back into the living area and Bodie gave me my jacket.

"Looks like you got busy in here!"

I fakery smiled. "Oh yeah, walk in that door and I'm already busy."

"Hope you wrap it."

"Of course but do you know how hard it is to find XXL sizes?"

Bodie smacked the air and walked out of the door. "Too much info!"

"Thought you'd like it." I laughed and walked out with him to the Mustang. He drove to the lab and I followed him. We parked and I got out before he did and looked at him. "How much does he know?"

He slammed his car door. "Be afraid…and that's it."

"Make my job easy, thanks." I grinned and made my way to the chapel inside the lab. I looked up and saw the Ramones tee. I turned around and eyed Bodie. "Is this a fucking joke?"

He shrugged. "He followed Baggie."

"I don't give a shit if he followed. You know the fucking rule!" I yelled before turning and pulling out my gun. "You leave now. Go home and cry to your Mama and go to fucking school. You hear me?"

The teen put up his hands. "I don't mean nothing! I don't have family! I got no where to go! I'll do whatever you want! PLEASE!"

"You wanna do something for me? Then leave! You're useless to me! You're a kid!"

"I'm twenty-two-"

"Twenty-two? Really? You don't say? Well…you told my boys you were twenty. So which is it? How old are you…really?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm seventeen but I'll be eighteen soon-"

"LIke I give a shit. Why the fuck do you want in this shit?" I lowered my gun and eyed him down. It was hard to believe a kid wanted into this…It was hard to believe a kid wanted to join this just to join. He had no idea what the hell this world does.

"Because school is stupid. I wanna do something that will help me-"

"This won't help you. Put the pacifier in your fucking mouth and go suck on your Mama's tithes!"

"No, I'm not leaving!" I made a fist with my right hand and socked him right in the jaw. He fell to the floor.

"You're no good to us. Get out of here!"

He looked up at me from the floor. "I'm not going anywhere, Darley!"

I ground my teeth together. "Who said I'm Darley?"

He grinned. "You have your ways. I have mine." I nodded and kicked him.

"Who the fuck said I'm Darley?"

"The internet." Oh the internet…what a reliable source.

I turned around and kept my head down. "All of you, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" They relucntly left me with Micheal Lane, the stupid teenager trying to blackmail me so he could be a gang banger. I leaned over him and helped him up. "You don't want in this."

He jerked his arm out of my grasp and sat up. "Yeah, I do. I'm sick of being a nobody. I need this, man."

"Yeah?" I shook my head. This kid was crazy. "Micheal, you wanna sell drugs, sell girls, rape girls, get STDs, shoot guns, kill people, be in constant fear, and die? Sounds like fun to you?"

"No man, I just…I don't know!"

"I'm not letting you in. You don't deserver this shit. You need to go to school."

"Fuck school."

"Listen to me, go to school. Get a real job and live a normal life. You don't want to live in fear. Trust me."

"You do this-"

"I was born into this. You have a choice. Take the other door-not this one. Okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

I sat down on the ground in front of him. "Look, when I was your age, I ran away from home. Someone took my sorry ass in and changed my life. Shit happened and everything changed. I shouldn't preach but do what I didn't. You'll never want this once you start. You'll live every day wishing you could get out."

He nodded. I may have gotten my point across. Only time will tell. "Yeah, okay. I'll get out of your hair."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." I stood up and lead him out of the building. I got in the car and waited for him to sit down. "You got balls, kid. Better learn to cut them off." I looked over at him. He was still freaking out. "Where am I taking you?"

"Wade Boulevard. Listen, I'm sorry, I really am. I won't tell anyone where this is."

"You know they wanna kill you…coming here was a bad idea. Lambs don't walk into a wolves' den and make it out alive." I glanced over at him. He was grasping onto his jacket. He really didn't think this through. Stupid kid.

"Sorry…thanks for not killing me."

I reached over and patted his shoulder. I'm a better brother to him than any of my real brothers. "Don't be stupid anymore."

"Yeah, I'll try. Thanks for everything," he said as I pulled up to his street.

"Yeah, just don't do this again. Hate to see what would happen."

"My sister would flip! She's all I got. Darley, your guys…they won't come after me or her, right?"

I put my hands in my lap. "Not under my orders. Get out of my car." He nodded and got out. I waited before driving forward behind him. He really was a good kid…but he was stupid as a rock. "It's Billy," I said as I pulled past him and drove away. I hoped it would be the last time I ever would see him but I knew better. Once a rebel, always a rebel.


	3. Santa Monica

No Surprise

Four Brothers

Death Sentence

Garrett Hedlund

hatericeviolence

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS, DEATH SENTENCE, OR GARRETT HEDLUND. THE FOLLOWING IS A WORK OF FICTION AND CLAIMS NO RIGHTS TO THE LISTED ITEMS ABOVE.**

* * *

** 3\. Santa Monica **   


"I'd just like to start by saying this was a great show! I really enjoyed it! You guys are great on stage,"she said. She was a reporter for the local scene magazine. It was hard to believe she was a reporter, though. She was an average sized blonde beauty that should have been a model. She had the face of an angel, the lips of a goddess, and eyes that put the galaxy to shame.

"Yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I enjoyed playing it. We were lucky enough to have a really great crowd."

She nodded and looked over to her cameraman standing near the door of the small room that only had two chairs. "Alright, so, My name is Rosalind Moutone and I am joined by The Spares' lead singer and guitarist, Jack Mercer. The Spares just finished up their show here in Santa Monica and it was a smashing success and it sold out! This show was one of the most amazing show I've ever had the pleasure of attending!'

"Thank you. It was a lot of fun. I don't now if we've ever had such an active crowd before. It was amazing!"

"I bet! It must be such a rush to play on stage. What inspired you to start a band and play music?"

"Well, it was a lot things. More than anything it was because I had a lot to say but I didn't have an outlet to do it. When I was eighteen, my mom got me a guitar and a year later I had moved to LA in hopes of making it-or at least playing my heart out."

"Is it fair to say then that your mother changed your life?"

"Definitely, definitely. She has done more for me than anyone has ever done. She is the kindest, most selfless person I have ever met. Without her support and guidance, I wouldn't be doing what I love to do. She really changed my life."

"I'm guessing you're really close to her?"

"Yes, really close. She's the only person in my family I'm really close to. I have a few brothers and we're close but the only thing we all have in common is hockey and Ma." I laughed and she smiled lightly.

"Hockey, huh? Who is your team?"

"Detroit Red Wings!"

"Red Wings! Ouch! Red Wings are killing me this year! I'm a Hurricane fan. I hope we make it the end. I'm praying!" She laughed.

I shook my head. I don't know if she could get much better! "Hurricanes, huh? Well! If you make it to cup then I know you will be beaten! Red Wings are a guaranteed cup! You should switch your team!"

"HA! I like my team, thanks! But, we were talking about your band. So, Jack, what is it that you want to do with your life? What do you hope will happen in the coming times for your band, The Spares?"

I nodded. She was trying to do her job and yet, still...she kept my attention. That's a hard job. "I am hoping that we can finish recording our album. We actually just started because we got a new bassist, so we are working on it. Like any musician, what I want to happen is I want to make a difference to someone...hopefully, I can do that while making The Spares famous. I mean, it's selfish, but it's hard to live and keep doing what you love when you can't pay the rent. I just want everything to round out."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I mean, you can't always be a Saint."

"Wish I could!"

She smiled but didn't directly respond. "So tell me about your album. When do you expect it to be out?"

"Hopefully in the next year but I can't promise anything. We're paying for it out of our own money but it's expensive. An hour of studio time is a couple hundred bucks and we don't record together so it just gets costly quick. And, we're always doing shows. We are literally always working on the album. We, actually, were backstage before the show and we managed to completely write a song and write the music for it. Our lives as rock stars never stops."

"Is it really all sex, drugs, and rock and roll?"

I laughed. I hadn't heard anyone say that since high school. "No, no, it's not. It's about sex, Jack Daniels, and rock and roll!" I laughed again. I was one of two in the band that didn't do drugs. Instead, I just drank until I forgot my name...nightly. It worked for me. I got high enough off of the adrenaline when on stage.

She laughed and smiled at full force. "I guess you get a pretty intense high when you're on stage and have all those girls flocking after you." She was really starting to rub me just the right way. We were on the same wave length! I've never met anyone that can think the way I do.

"You bet! For my reckless years, it definitely is doing me well."

Again, she laughed. She was finally loosing up. "How old are you, Jack?"

"I'm twenty-three. My fuck up years have just begun!"

"Aw, why do you say your fuck up years? I think you're doing pretty well."

"I say it only because I'm still finding myself and I'm making mistakes. I'm not in a relationship, I don't have kids, I don't have any really big responsibilities so I can do whatever I want."

"How long will these years last, exactly?"

I leaned my chin on the palm of my hand. I had to really think about this...it's not something I had thought about before. "That's a good question. I don't really know the answer. I'm going to say...more than likely I would have to say once I find a person worth settling for. I don't know if I'll ever consider myself out of my fuck up years until I do settle and I do put my time and effort into growing up and starting a family. It'll happen one day. It may be sooner than I think. Things happen when you least expect it."

"That's pretty wise. Are you hoping that it is soon?"

I half shook my head, half nodded. "Yes but no. I want good things to happen for my band. I don't think I'm mature enough for kids though! I'm still a kid at heart!" I laughed. I was caught in a rock and a hard place. I couldn't think of a better way to answer the question...or to answer at all.

"I think we all are just a little! At least you can admit it." She glanced over to the cameraman, who was rushing us now. "I think we're out of time. Well, Jack,it was nice to have this opportunity to speak with you. I appreciate you taking time out of your day to come and talk to us."

"Yeah, my pleasure!" I got up as the cameraman turned off the camera and walked out of the room. I stepped forward towards Rosalind and gazed at her. "You know that was a really short interview, if you want to do it again sometime...I could definitely make the time."

"Oh is that so?" She stood up and grabbed her purse off the ground. "Well, Jack, I can give you my card and you can just let me know when that would work for you." She fiddled in her purse before handing her card to me.

"Well, I can right now. If you're free."

She glanced up and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess I have a little bit of time."

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, I have not."

"Would you like to?"

"Are you asking me out, Jack?"

"Only if you're accepting."

"Yeah, okay." She turned and walked towards the door. I was surprised that she accepted but thrilled at the same time. Something told me that she wasn't going to be an easy one to keep but I think I can handle it. "Lead the way."

 


	4. Careless

No Surprise

Four Brothers

Death Sentence

Garrett Hedlund

hatericeviolence

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS, DEATH SENTENCE, OR GARRETT HEDLUND. THE FOLLOWING IS A WORK OF FICTION AND CLAIMS NO RIGHTS TO THE LISTED ITEMS ABOVE.**

* * *

**4\. Careless**

When I returned back from dropping off Micheal, the crew was sitting there in the capel but as soon as I came, they left. Heco stayed and leaned against the wall. "You know we have a lot going on and this shit is wasting our time."

"You don't run this shit."

"Neither do you, Boss," he smiled as I turned my attention to the door as I heard the strange clicking on the linoleum floor. She stepped into the chapel with an angered look and long brown hair sitting braided and laid onto her shoulder. Heco sat down on the pew as she walked down the aisle.

"So, you're the creep coming around?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Creep? No, I'm not a creep. Who exactly are you?"

She looked away for a moment to Heco, who nodded and walked out. "So, you were given permission to be here from who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does. It really does."

"Doesn't matter to me. Who exactly are you?" I eyed her up and walked down to sit on a pew next to where Heco had sat.

"I'm the boss. If you're the new recruit then maybe you should introduce yourself."

"Billy, boss."

She rolled her eyes and exhaled. "Word is you're calling yourself a Mercer. What exactly is that about?"

I leaned back in the pew and kicked my feet up. "Well, that's what happens when you are a Mercer."

"If you were, I would have known."

"And why is that?"

She shook her head and pushed my feet down from the pew. "Bobby would have told me but funny thing is…he doesn't know of a Billy Mercer."

I sat up straight. She had my full attention. "Bobby? What do you know of who Bobby knows?"

"I know everyone Bobby knows. That's the benefits of being married to him." She sneered as she said it and stepped back. She was lying. She had to be. There was no way in hell that Bobby would ever get married. Especially not to a girl who profits from selling drugs.

"So, you expect me to believe that you married my fucking brother?"

"If he was your brother, but he's not. He doesn't even know who you are. I find it hard to believe that you could ever be related to him and have him not know."

I stood up and walked towards the doorway. "Come on. Let's go see Bobby. He hasn't seen me in awhile. Could probably use a a little congenital visit."

She stood there for a moment before walking out before me. "If you're lying, you're dead."

"And if you're lying, you're dead."

She stopped in the middle of the hall and glared at me. "And if I'm right?"

I smiled and walked up to her before moved the braid off of her shoulder. "Then I should find out why my brother settled down."

She shook her head and removed my hand, holding it for a minute. "Yeah, good luck with that. We've been married for a long time, sweetie."

I bit my lip as she walked away and out of the building. There was no way that she could have tamed him. There was no way that he would-no, no, he would give into her. Easily. She had balls like he did. She had strength like he did. It could actually be possible.I walked with her to the car and let her drive to the prison. Visitor's hours were almost over. She requested a room with Bobby and we waited a few minutes for him to finally come.

When the door opened, he walked in, had his cuffs removed, and then went straight to her. "Brooke, it's not Wednesday. You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow. You were just here yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. I just had to bring someone by. You know, your brother, Billy," she looked over to me, holding onto his hand.

"You son of a bitch. What happened to you? It looks like you got in a fight with a tattoo gun and some hair clippers!" He walked over and patted me hard on the back.

Brooke's face dropped. "So, you know him?"

"Yeah, this is my little brother! Of course, he's Cracker Jack not Billy-"

"It's Billy now," I said leaning on the wall. "I know I haven't been around. I've had a lot going on."

Bobby eyed me for a minute before looking back at Brooke and kissing her cheek. "Honey, would you mind giving us a minute?" She glared over at me and then shook her head before heading out of the room. He stood there watching the door then looked right at me, biting onto his bottom lip. "What happened?"

"Nothing-"

"Bullshit, Jack. What happened? My little brother wouldn't be wearing that getup looking like that. My little brother, I know, cared about his damn hair."

A hint of a smile passed my lips. He had a point. Several points. For as long as he had known me, I had a thing about my hair. It always had to be perfect, thick, and actually there. Bald is new for him. New for me. The upkeep is none which is definitely one of the reasons he is saying something. I'm not spending an hour in the bathroom fixing my hair before going anywhere. "A lot happened, Bobby. And this getup? You don't recognize it? It's yours? I gained some weight, what can I say."

He shook his head and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, I see that. You're twice the lady now, Jackie. You need to tell me what happened. If Brooke brought you here, that's not a good sign."

"And why can't I spend time with my sister-in-law? Saw her on the street and said 'Damn, Bobby'd fuck that bitch'." He glared at me, no hint of a smile passing on his face. It was harsh, unbelievable. The last time I saw that look was when… "I don't know what to tell you, Bobby. What do you want to hear?"

The look on his face slowly disappeared and I was grateful. The last time that look was on his face he shot the gun that shot me. It was not a look I ever wanted to see again. "I want to hear the truth. I know what she does. Which means if you know her, you're caught up in it."

"Maybe it's a good thing."

"How? You gonna take her place and let us live happily ever after like some bullshit fairy story that you love so much?"

I scratched my head and slightly frowned. Fairy story. Even in prison he just can't let that die. "I didn't say I had a plan. I just said that it could be good. There's still time to get you out of here. If we put in an appeal-"

"Yeah, I know. Brooke already did. Got me another six months. Now, tell me what's going on. No more bullshit, Jack."

"Bobby-I-uh, listen, I don't know what to tell you other than Bones says hi."

His death glare returned and turned slowly into a smirk. "Great! Now that he has you and Brooke and I'm not around that means he's back in charge. Great."

"He's not going to be in charge when I'm done-"

"Doing what? You gonna take him out and suck on his little cock?"

Disturbing. Disturbing. Disturbing. Thank you, fucking Bobby, that imagine will be stuck in my damn head now. So disturbing. "Fuck you, Bobby. I have a plan."

"Like what? Come on, Jack. You ain't got no plan. And if you think you do, it won't work. You know that. Bones will chew you up and spit you the fuck out."

"Bobby, I have it covered. You need to trust me."

He shook his head and got up. "Jack, you need to understand how he works. He isn't like you or me. He will kill his own blood and think a thing about it. He will go after anyone and then he will go after everyone connected to them. I don't know why you're after him, Jack, but I don't think you need to try to be anymore."

"I have my reasons. The sooner he's out of the equation, the sooner you're out of here," I lied. I had almost forgot even Bobby didn't know why I hated Bones. He didn't even know that he was my father. He didn't need to know either. The last thing I needed was him to tell Brooke and then have her go alert everyone that they needed to be on high alert.

"Jack, as your brother I need to warn you to get out of this mess and do it quickly." The door opened with Brooke peeking in. "Yeah, we're done. Come see me again, Jack. And don't fuck up."

"Yeah, sure. Good seeing you, Bobby." He nodded and I walked out past Brooke, who slipped in the room after I left. I didn't feel like waiting so I went straight outside and lit up a cigarette as soon as my feet hit the free world. So, if I fuck up this whole thing this place could be my new home. I turned around and took another look at the building. Yeah, I can't let that happen. I shook my head and walked back towards Brooke's car.

Maybe this is my sign. Maybe this whole thing is not what I need to do. This is a bad idea. If I fuck up, this will be my home and that orange is hideous. I can't do this. Who am I kidding? Jack Mercer would never do this. He would never go after his father to kill him. He would never get involved with selling whores or drugs. He would never do this. He would be happy and at home with the beautiful woman that he loves so much. He wouldn't be here. This isn't like Jack.

I couldn't think about it anymore. I pulled out my phone and dialed. The number hadn't been dialed in months. Nearly a year. A year…it's almost been a year. November starts tomorrow. Twenty-four days until the anniversary of Ma's death. Twenty-seven days until the anniversary of being shot.

 _"Hello?"_  Her voice stopped me and I blacked out all my thinking, everything, it just stopped. Eleven months and twenty-five days since I last heard her voice and it was killing me now.

"Rosalind," her name slipped off my tongue so easily but it instantly felt wrong. I hadn't talked to her. I didn't even tell her when I landed in Detroit. Didn't even call her after the funeral. Didn't bother call her when I woke up. How could I seriously call her now and expect anything?

 _"Ja-Jack? Jack! Jack, where are you?"_  Her voice went from calm to panicked. I did the wrong thing. I shouldn't have called her.

There was no second thought. I hung up. I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't stand the idea of talking to her. I should have called her when I landed. I should have called her after the funeral. I should have called her when I woke up. I didn't. I didn't and talking to her now wouldn't change that. I screwed up.

Jack Mercer died eleven months and twenty-seven days ago. It needs to stay that way. There's no reason for him to come back now. Billy Darley is here to stay.

 


	5. Got it Made

No Surprise

Four Brothers

Death Sentence

Garrett Hedlund

hatericeviolence

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS, DEATH SENTENCE, OR GARRETT HEDLUND. THE FOLLOWING IS A WORK OF FICTION AND CLAIMS NO RIGHTS TO THE LISTED ITEMS ABOVE.**

* * *

** 5\. Got it Made **

Brooke approached me and looked at me with an odd look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, snapping out of it. "I guess I'm just surprised. Bobby's not the settling type."

She smiled, walked around the car, and opened the driver's side door. "You'd be surprised the person he is in private."

I nodded, trying not to laugh. "Oh, I bet." I got in the car and sat there for a minute. So much was going on that I just didn't know if I could wrap my head around it. Not only is Bobby in jail, he has another six months added to his sentence all because of his wife-his  _wife_. Bobby has a wife. Not just any wife but a wife who is a drug dealer. Only Bobby would be able to come up with some weird pairing like that. When I popped my attention back to the outside world, I realized that I had no idea where I was. The neighborhood was nice. The streets seemed rather clean. It was suburbia. "Where are we going?"

"I have someone for you to meet," she said, looking over at me and smiling. She pulled up a large apartment complex that was fresh and expensive looking When we got out, she tossed me a set of keys. "13D. It's on the 3rd floor. I'll be up in a minute."

I looked at the keys then nodded and went to the area she pointed to. I took a good look around as I walked to the building. It was…not Bobby. He wouldn't buy a place that looked even slightly clean. I found the apartment, unlocked the door, and walked in. The shock value of walking in was overwhelming. It was neat, modern, sleek. I wasn't all that surprised to see a Red Wings jersey on the wall or even that the colors were the same of the Red Wings. The door opened behind me and I turned around. My eyes dropped as I saw Brooke with a little girl walking in the door.

"This is Jaclyn," Brooke said, smiling at me, "And no, she was not named after you. She was named after my mother."

I crouched down as Jaclyn came towards me. Her eyes smiled. She had dark brown hair that was curly and eyes the same as Bobby's. "So, I'm an uncle?"

Jaclyn leaned into me and kissed my cheek. "Hi!"

"Yeah," Brooke said, laughing and walking past us.

"Well how about that," I said, giving in and sitting down on the floor, kissing Jaclyn's cheek. "Hi, little Jackie."

She smiled and sat down in-between my legs as the television came on. She leaned her head back into my chest. "You're my Daddy's favorite!" Jaclyn giggled as she leaned back forward and towards the television.

I glanced back to Brooke, who was nosing around in the kitchen. "How old is she?"

By the time Brooke turned around to answer me, it was too late. "I'm six but I'll be seven soon!" Jaclyn chirped, still watching the television.

I laughed. Six, almost seven…I clearly haven't been keeping up with Bobby's life like I should have been. "Wow, you're old!"

She quickly darted her head towards me and made a face that was hard to not laugh at. "I am not! Daddy says old is when you're falling apart. My Mommy's not old. I can't be old!"

"Hey, baby, want some juice?" Brooke asked. She didn't have to wait for a response because Jaclyn got up and skipped to the kitchen. "You want anything, Jack?"

"Nah, nah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Bobby keeps a bottle of Jack laying around. I could make you a drink."

Bobby would keep Jack. "Nah, really-"

"Well, you're getting it anyway," she said bringing over the bottle, a can of coke, and a glass of ice. "House rules, Jack. What's the house rule, baby?"

Jaclyn stood in front of me with a cup in her hands, watching the television as she mummered, "Do what Mommy says because she's Mommy and she knows best." She looked back at me with a serious face and asked, "Why would you drink yourself, Uncle Jack? Does it hurt?"

I choked laughing with the bottle in my hand. "I taste delicious. Doesn't hurt at all. I just get a headache sometimes."

Her face turned from serious to disgust. "How do you drink yourself?"

Brooke glared at me. "Baby, he doesn't drink himself. You wouldn't want to drink yourself."

"He does, Mommy!"

"No, sweetie, he doesn't. He's just making a joke."

"Oh…" Jaclyn put her cup down on the coffee table and sat back down in between my legs as Brooke sat down next to me.

"So, Uncle Jack…or is it Uncle Billy?"

I shook my head. "I prefer Billy but after that conversation…I think it'll be Uncle Jack. Just for her."

"Okay, well, in that case, Billy, dinner will be done soon. And you're stuck here to have dinner because you don't have a car here," Brooke said deviantly with a smile.

Alright, I get why she's with Bobby now. They're both like this. Everything is always something else with them. Secrets are kept. Problems are solved. I guess…she isn't so bad. "What's for dinner?"

"My baby's favorite!"

Jaclyn turned around and beamed with a huge smile. "Mommy, I love you!"

"You too, baby." Brooke turned her attention back to me as Jaclyn zoned back out, yet again. "Chicken cordon bleu. Make it the last day of every month. It's our thing, I guess."

"Wow, that's…wow…so Bobby's a family man? That sounds just as odd in my head as escaping my lips."

She laughed. "Yeah, you guys, the whole family, don't know a lot about him. You know we've been married almost eight years."

Eight years? Wow, that's a lot of years…And for Bobby? That's a lifetime. That would mean this girl, Brooke, has put up with his shit for almost a decade and has been with him even when he's been in jail. She must be tougher than she looks. But then again…right now, she seems like a sap. "So, she is his?" I blurted out and then felt like a complete ass.

"Yes, she's a Mercer. Evelyn loved her to death." Her words froze as she said them. I looked back at Jaclyn and saw just what Ma would have. A complete angel. Sure, Bobby wasn't an angel but this little girl was the best of him. I put my arm around Brooke and pulled her towards me. She was upset and it wasn't because of Ma's memory.

Here I was in the place where Bobby should have been but he wasn't. He wasn't because of me. Because of what happened. He should be here…with his two girls but he's not. He's in jail. "Well, I can see why."

Brooke leaned her head on me as the alarm went off in the kitchen. "Jackie, go wash up, please."

"Yes, Mommy. Come on, Uncle Jack." Jaclyn pulled on my sleeve and I stood up. She stood there for a moment and stared at me. "We don't wear jackets at the table," she said shaking her head. I nodded and removed my jacket and began to lay it over the couch as Brooke turned and grabbed it.

"I'll take care of it. Go, wash."

"Yes, ma'am," I said sarcastically before allowing my niece to drag me to the bathroom. I stood by her as she washed her hands and then walked out to the living room again. I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. Billy's not a good role model for her. He's not a role model for anyone but then again neither are Bobby or Brooke. I turned off the water and walked back into the living room.

"Sit next to me, Uncle Jack!"

I smiled as I walked towards the table. As I pulled out my chair I realized that I forgot my cup and moved only slightly as Brooke put it down on the table. "Thanks, I was going to go get that."

She shrugged and sat down across from me. "Now you don't have to."

Dinner went by quickly to me. I was so caught up in the whole scene that I kept forgetting who I was. I wasn't Bobby. I wasn't a family man but I felt like it. It felt right to me. The realization that this wasn't my life bothered me. I wanted this life. Coming home to a lovely lady who knows my favorite drink and prepares it without even asking and then goes and makes dinner. It was all I never realized that I wanted. Sure, I had something like this before with Rosalind but it was never like this. It never made me feel like this-like I was part of a family, like Ma was still alive

 


End file.
